SPN
by anbu-kakkashi
Summary: Just a little idea that I spun in my head... I don't know if I'll continue it but here's the story: there's these people called SPN's that can use a certain type of element. They were normally seen as freaks, until they started doing jobs for the government. A little Naruto relevance. Multi-chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was just an idea I wanted to try out.**

**I don't even know if it'll continue on.**

**But try reading it please!**

* * *

"You have the fire element?"

"Wow, you're so lucky!"

"I'm only going to be a medic…"

…Lucky?

Never once in my life had I considered myself lucky.

Because this little flame…

Destroyed everything in my life.

* * *

**Sakura**

"Mama, look what I can do!"

When I was younger, I never really knew that I wasn't supposed to show my power to anyone. But it wasn't like I asked for them. I was just… born with it.

And when I'd showed my mother, I expected her to smile and say, "Wow, good job, Sakura! Will you show me again?"

But to this day, I clearly remembered what she'd said.

"Freak!"

She slapped me across the face and shoved me in my room, locking the door on me as well. At that age, I never understood. That I was a freak. I thought that my power was pretty cool, I could make fire come out of my hands! At that age, I never understood that people like me were considered as outcasts.

The next day, when I deemed it safe for me to come out, I went to my mother's bedroom and didn't find her there. She'd left, leaving me under the care of my older brother.

All because of my power.

Of course, I didn't understand that as well. I spent that whole day bawling my eyes out because I didn't know why my mother had left. I thought that she would've enjoyed the little bursts of warmth coming from my hands but instead she had abandoned me because of it.

I was pretty sure then that my brother hated me too. I had just left him motherless and in charge of a child because of me. But the way he didn't blame me, the way he told me that everything would be alright made the guilt inside eat away at me even more.

After that, I learned not to show anyone my power. If my own mother had despised me because of it, who knew what my neighbors and total strangers would do? They'd probably be looking to kill me if they knew. So I kept my powers hidden deep inside, hoping that they'd never surface again.

But how impossible that was. I couldn't control my power. I had only been eight at the time! Every emotional outburst I had released it. Every time I was angry, sad, happy, excited, it would come out. It was like a non-stop storm. Only when I was with my brother, could I control them.

Because he was concerned for my safety and others, my brother decided to homeschool me instead. He didn't want people to find out and tell the adults at home about me. So he dropped the both of us out of school and taught me at home.

He was ten years my senior so being eighteen and all, he didn't really miss a really critical time in his education. If he did continue, all he would've done was graduate and then find a job. "This way, I can be at work and be with my cute little sister," he had told me.

At first, it was a little frustrating. I really missed my friends and I still didn't understand why I was being kept away from people. I think my brother had explained it to me countless times before I got it but my frustrations just got in the way.

But when I really, truly did understand why, learning from him got much easier. In the mornings, he would go out to his part-time job and then come home and teach me in the afternoons. That way, we had plenty of money for the two of us and he didn't have to pay for my education. "We could go on like this forever!" He said to me one day.

That never happened.

I should've been more careful, I should've thought better of myself. But curiosity got the better of me and I paid the price. When I was about thirteen, I was sitting in my room, waiting for my brother to come back. By then, I understood why I was being kept from all the other kids and why he was homeschooling me. But I thought I could finally control my power. I thought that I knew what it took to control that flame and let it loose.

I had never made a bigger mistake in my entire life.

The flame went out of control, burning everything around me. It scorched the walls of my room and burned my possessions to a crisp. By the time it had died down, my room was unrecognizable. The walls and ceiling were covered in soot and everything around me were just piles of ashes. When my brother came home, he didn't say anything. He didn't yell at me for not being able to control it at all. Instead, he looked at my room and then hugged me, telling me how relieved he was that I was unharmed. Then he had a serious expression on his face and told me that I should never release any flame of that size and strength every again. I didn't talk back. I totally agreed.

But one thing that I hadn't known that one of my neighbors had watched everything happen out my bedroom window while I was totally unaware. Soon, word got around pretty fast and everyone was knocking on our door, demanding that they be able to see the inside of my room after my brother had blocked the view on my window with wooden planks. During that time, it was difficult to learn with my brother with all the noise going on. Every day, I wanted to go outside and burn them all to a crisp. My brother would always be bombarded with questions as soon as he stepped outside to go to work. "We'll get through this," he had said.

We never did.

At least, one of us didn't.

Not long after the neighborhood found out, a gang found us. They went straight up to our house while my brother and I were studying and blew up the house.

To this day, I don't even know how they had done this but our house was demolished, with my brother and me almost being swept away by the debris. I was knocked unconscious by the blast and I didn't know what had happened to my brother.

"Sa… kura…" I heard my brother's feeble voice as soon as it was clear that the men had left. My eyes were, wide, unbelieving as I saw the hilt of the knife protruding from his back, blood seeping into his clothes and trickling out of the corner of his mouth. He had thrown himself over me, protecting me from that dagger that I would've gotten.

I couldn't believe it. My brother had died, to save me. He was dead, all because of me. And the most absurd thing was what he said to me right before he died.

"Find your own happiness, Sakura."

* * *

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Here."

I now went to a special training base for kids that were just like me. The government finally found a use for people like us. After many years of research, they found a way to teach us how to control our powers and use them for good.

After even more research, they found that there were only five main types of "elements". Fire, wind, earth, lightning, and water. Anyone who could use these were called "wielders." A weird name, yes, but that was the best that they could've gotten. Then this kid went and called people like us the "supernaturals." He reasoned that we were the supernatural, controlling things that otherwise couldn't be controlled (everyone liked that much better than "wielders" and so it got shortened down to SPN). There was a sixth type but that was only "reinforcement." Basically, if I got tired from using too much of my power, another person with the "reinforcement" power could give me some of their energy and I could keep going. Those people were just referred to as medics.

Since I didn't have anywhere else to go, I decided, why not and joined the base. It turned out that a lot of the kids there my age hadn't gone through what I had. Many of their parents had wanted to live as who they really were without having to hide their powers. But one day, while filling out some documents, a teacher went up to a kid in my class and asked him why he hadn't filled out his parent's information.

He only shrugged and said, "Don't have any."

Uchiha Sasuke, he was the only person who actually knew what I'd gone through; abandoned by the people who had sworn to love us, only to be hated and feared by them. Day by day, I started to develop feelings for him. Nobody else would've understood me.

Except, he kept himself apart from everyone.

I actually think that would've been just like him if it wasn't for my brother who had told me to seek my own happiness. I pitied him as well, he shut people out because he couldn't trust anyone anymore.

This one time, I tried to talk to him and he got mad, yelling at me to leave him alone. I was hurt, I really was. The only person who would've understood me had rejected me. Well, the only person except for my friend.

Uzumaki Naruto, the only friend I'd actually made at that base. He also was motherless, but his father took care of him. When he heard about what had happened to me, he didn't avoid me like many of the people I'd tried to make friends with. He even seemed to be drawn to me even more because of it.

He was amazed by the fact that I had the fire element. "I always thought of fire as the most superior element." He had said while showing me his wind element. "But I'm no position to say that, aren't I? Especially when you've gone through so much because of it."

He was so kind, so understanding. He was the greatest friend that I'd ever had. And the only one, of course.

And today was the day of our graduation.

* * *

Five years of training was all that we needed. Seemed coincidental because eighteen was when my brother had left his education, just like I would be doing in a little while.

Nobody was perfectly the same age. There were people a few years older than me and a few that were younger than me. But we were all around the same age group, about a maximum of a five year gap.

It turned out that Naruto was a year older than me and so was Sasuke. When I first found this out, it felt awkward, like these were my potential older brothers who were in the same "class" as me.

At the graduation, they explained what would happen with us. It was simple: we'd be put into teams of five (one to two medics and three to four SPN's) and we'd accept jobs from the government and earn a living that way. It didn't seem bad. It didn't seem bad at all.

They went by last name so it wasn't long before I was called up. I walked up to the stage, shook the instructor's hand, received a katana, and went back to my seat.

It was weird, receiving a katana in this day and age. Guns were the more popular item of warfare and all sorts of projectile weapons were used by countries everywhere.

But these were special katana, they had told us. Another thing that scientists had found out was that they could make a metal in which we could channel our powers. I could release my power and the blade would be engulfed in flames, ready for me to use as a dangerous weapon and just basically an extension of the flames on my hands.

The thing I hadn't known was that the knife that had killed my brother had been made from the same material. This meant only two things: the people who were after me were also wielders and saw me as a potential threat or it was just pure coincidence that they had that type of metal.

I'd never intended to keep the knife for very long. After my brother died, I swore revenge and kept it, hoping to run into the assholes again. But I remembered his last words to me: "Find your own happiness, Sakura." I kept the knife, to only be reminded of him now and then. After all, that was all I had left of my beloved brother.

"And for Team 7…" So far, my name hadn't been called for teams yet. Naruto's hadn't been either, which meant that there was a better chance for us to be on the same team.

Turning around, I made eye contact with Naruto and he smiled, indicating that he was thinking the same thing as me. How great it would be if we were on the same team!

"Haruno Sakura." I perked up at the sound of my name. Who would be my teammates?

"Uzumaki Naruto." A big grin found its way to my lips and I turned around once more to see the excitement in his eyes.

"Uzumaki Karin." Uzumaki? Was she related to Naruto in any way? Seeing Naruto shrug and shake his head, I turned back to the front for the rest of the teammates' names.

"Inuzuka Kiba." Ah, Kiba. I knew him. He seemed like a pretty nice kid.

"And Uchiha Sasuke." My eyes widened at the last name that had been called. Sasuke? Sasuke was in our group? The same Sasuke who had snapped and yelled at me for introducing myself to him? _That_ Sasuke?

I looked over at him, only to find him with a bored and annoyed expression to his face. Sighing, I turned back to the front. Sure, I still had a mild crush on him, but… I annoyed him, didn't I?

"And that's it for this year's trainees. Good luck to you all!"

Yeah, good luck was what I needed at the moment.

* * *

…

"So…" I looked at my new teammates. "Hi?"

I hadn't expected it to be so awkward. All the other teams had already gotten to know each other, with mine just idly standing by.

"Ok, um, my names Haruno Sakura!" I introduced myself, hoping to get a conversation going. "I'm eighteen years old, and-"

"Nobody cares."

I froze as I heard Sasuke's cold voice cut me off. I knew that he could be harsh, but not to this extent.

"Oi, what's your problem?" Naruto asked and grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar. "She's only trying to get to know you guys since you guys aren't doing much to help!"

To my right, I could hear Karin sigh. "Boys…"

Kiba only shrugged and crossed his arms, wanting to do nothing with the conflict. "Inuzuka Kiba here, that's all I'm gonna say."

"All I'm interested in here is to make money and survive. I don't this whole teammate shit and I sure don't need you idiots to get in my way of doing things. Whoever or whatever we go up against, I'll be enough to take them down." Glaring at Naruto, Sasuke yanked his arms off and turned away to leave.

Yes, I was going to need a lot of luck.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**I don't know if I'll continue this, but if you want another chapter, just message me or leave me a review!**

**But please leave review for this chapter first!**

**Arigato!**

**Bye guys~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since some have requested a second chapter, here it is!**

**Compared to the first, this one's short.**

**But as usual, enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura**

"Guys, we have to pick out a job…" I sighed as I saw the uncooperativeness of my teammates. "Guys!"

Karin shrugged as Kiba was fawning over a dog (a bear would be more like it; the thing was huge) that he'd found on the streets ("I'm gonna call him Akamaru!").

Naruto was standing beside me, the only one who had been helping me with the team. "Let's choose an easy one first." He said, scanning the bulletin board tacked with job flyers. "See how well our teamwork is."

Sasuke only scoffed and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "What, you scared you'll lose?"

Naruto didn't react as hotly as he had the other day. "No, I'm just worried that _some_ of us will just run off and do whatever they want and put the whole team in danger." He stared pointedly at Sasuke, who didn't say anything back. "Plus, we have two medics on our team. That means us three SPN's will have to protect them if we want them to help us."

"Correction." Kiba called out, petting his new dog, Akamaru. "I may be a medic, but I'm still good with close combat. Plus," He added, scratching Akamaru behind the ears, "I can train Akamaru to fight too. I might not look like it, but I'm good with dogs."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Good, then four combatants, plus a dog. Karin, can you fight?"

She shook her head. "Nope, you bitches better protect me."

I groaned, annoyed at hearing her talking like that. "Well, keep in mind that Kiba's also a medic, so you aren't always going to be top priority!"

She raised a brow, seeming to question what I'd just said, then smiled. "Oh ho, so little Sakura's rebelling against her senior, eh?" She walked over to me and whispered, "You know, if you were to get hurt, who's going to heal the awkward places of your body, me or Kiba?"

My face turned red at the realization of what she had said. "Wh-wha- I uh… Pffff- Gah-"

She started laughing and put her hand on my top of my head. "Nah, just kidding. I know that I can't have you guys protect me 24/7 if we want the job to be a success. And Sakura, you're too easy to mess around with. Cute, sorta like the little sister I never had."

She turned towards the bulletin board and started looking through all the possible jobs we could take. "But Naruto's right, we need to take an easy job to see how well we can work together with…" She glanced at Sasuke. "him."

Kiba sighed and got up from where he was sitting too. "Hey, I'm a part of this team and I get to have a say in what we do." He walked over to where we were. Naruto and I smiled at each other, glad at the positive change in our teammates.

"Sasuke, you come over here too." Using her "powers" as the oldest in the team, Karin waved for Sasuke to join us as well.

Groaning, he got up and instead, walked away from us. "You guys take forever. Tell me when you've finally one picked out. I'll be in our dorm."

"Asshole." Karin scoffed and turned back towards the board. "Leave him be, he's stuck with us so he'll eventually come around. So then, we still need to find a job…"

* * *

"So, can you cook?" Karin asked as soon as we got back to our dorms.

We were lucky that we hadn't been moved too far from the base camp we lived at for five years (just thinking about the train ride with these people was horrible). Although there were other bases around the country, it was decided that having all the SPN's in one place wasn't a good choice. We were sent to live in dormitories and take jobs from time to time and maybe even move out after buying a house or apartment with the money earned (with the current situation with our team, I didn't think that we'd be moving out anytime soon).

I shook my head and set the groceries on the kitchen counter. "My older brother made all the meals and I just sort of mooched off of Naruto the last five years."

Karin laughed and turned began to take the food and put them in their respective places. "For five whole years? He didn't get mad?"

I laughed along nervously. "I hope not… We've been friends for a long time, so I don't think so."

Taking out a frying pan, she place it on the stove and turned the gas on. "Here, I'll teach you." She smiled and added, "You know, so that you don't use all the money we earn on food from restaurants."

We both started laughing and for a moment, it felt like I had a family again.

"Sakura, you ok?"

I heard Karin's voice as I snapped out of my train of thinking. "Y-yeah."

"Well, we start with oiling the pan…"

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Karin called while I was setting the table.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Naruto's voice could be heard down the hall as he came out of his room. "Wow that looks great!" He cried as he sat down. "Time to eat-!" He was about to dig in when Karin snapped the chopsticks out of his hands. "Nuh uh, you have to wait for everyone else before eating. Isn't that what a family does?"

He stuck his lower lip out in a pout and turned away from her. "Fine." He mumbled.

"Well, something smells good." Kiba strolled into the kitchen with Akamaru trailing behind him. "Right, Akamaru?"

I thought that being in a small dorm apartment made Akamaru look even bigger. His height came up to Kiba's waist and was almost big enough for someone to ride (how nobody noticed such a dog on the streets, I had no idea). Surprisingly, he was extremely friendly to everyone, even Sasuke. He had white fur that coated his body with floppy ears that hung on the sides of his head. He always seemed to be happy, which could've been because of his squinty eyes (dogs could have squinty eyes?). Either way, Akamaru was the team pet.

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled down the hallway to our bedrooms, the rest of us seated and waiting. "Come eat with us!"

No response.

"Sasuke!"

Still no response.

"That little…" Karin muttered under her breath and disappeared towards his room.

"You think he'll listen to her?" Kiba asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe. Who knows?"

Naruto grinned and chuckled. "Man it'd be funny if he was afraid of her-"

"Ow! Let go! I told you that I wasn't eating! Ah!"

Surprised by the sudden outburst, we all looked up from the table to see Sasuke being dragged into the kitchen by his ear.

"_Sit_."

Karin almost threw Sasuke into his chair, resulting in a few elbows being jabbed and utensils being clattered. "Jesus Christ… That hurt!" Sasuke yelled and Karin smiled.

"That's why you should've listened to me. Then you wouldn't have had to face the humiliation of me dragging you in by the ear in front of everyone." She sat down in her seat and began to eat like nothing happened.

Stifling a giggle, I began to dig in when I saw Kiba nudge Sasuke's elbow. "Hehe… Dragged in by the ear, huh?"

Turning slightly red, Sasuke turned away and was suddenly really concentrated on his food. "Sh-shut up!"

"Ehh, look at him turn red!" Naruto laughed. "So he can be a human after all."

Sasuke pouted and said nothing more. "I just don't like people…"

"Huh!?" Kiba cupped his hand and put it to his ear. "I can't really hear you!"

"I said that I don't really like people."

"Hah!? Louder!"

"I-"

"I can't hear you!"

"I SAID THAT I DON'T REALLY LIKE PEOPLE!" Sasuke roared and everyone fell silent, staring at Sasuke. "Ah, fuck…" He muttered, face-palming. "Whatever. Just forget it." He finished the last few bites of his meal and got up to leave. "I'll be in my room."

"It's a lot like having a family, isn't it?" I asked and he froze.

"What?"

"All this with the team, it's a lot like having a family, isn't it?"

He hesitated for a moment, as if he was remembering the last time he had spent time with people like this.

"As if you'd know." He put the dishes in the sink and left.

Naruto gave a look back to where he disappeared and made a face. "What was all that?"

Karin shrugged, not wanting to drag him back in again. "Just leave him be. Like I said, he'll come around."

I stared back down at the food on my plate and thought of what Sasuke had said before leaving.

"_As if you'd know."_

Uchiha Sasuke, I _did_ know.

* * *

**Gahh, the ending sucked but I'm thinking of chapter 3 right now so sit tight!**

**As always, leave reviews for how I could make the story better.**

**If you have suggestions, I'm open to them.**

**Feel free to message me or leave a review about how you think the story should go.**

**Thanks~**

**Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here!**

**Thank you all for those who have been waiting.**

**Also, thank you for your reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sasuke**

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled and grabbed my shirt collar again, glaring down at my face. "Idiot! We're a team! We work together! But because of you, Sakura got hurt and the criminal got away!"

Oh yeah, so what had happened?

…

God decided to put me amidst a group of fools.

* * *

Like the idiots had said earlier, they really had picked out an easy job for us. Nothing bad, just something that screamed "too easy" and had a small amount of prize money.

But money was money, wasn't it?

So the fools put together a plan to apprehend the criminal. He wasn't a biggie, just a thief that was continuously stealing from a nearby town. That town's mayor had no idea how to catch him so he had sent a request to the government to deal with him.

I thought that a plan was unnecessary. After all, how hard could taking down a simple thief be?

So when the time came, I abandoned the stupid plan and engaged the enemy alone. I almost had him… if it wasn't for the fucking gun that he pulled out of nowhere. Taken off guard, I was totally wide open (embarrassing, yes, I know). But at that moment, I reasoned that I could take the attack and continue fighting.

That was when she interfered.

That idiot Sakura came in between me and the tip of the barrel, taking the bullet square in the chest.

If it had been Naruto or Kiba or anyone else, I would have ignored them and gone after the thief who was then running away.

But the way that she had thrown herself in front of me reawakened so many buried memories that I'd wanted to forget that I had a split second of hesitation and the criminal was gone, leaving us with bad news for the town's mayor and no reward money in return.

* * *

I furrowed my brows together, frowning. "I told you! I don't do 'team!' I work alone and only alone! Besides, I never asked her to step in and save me, did I? Even if I had taken the blow, I still would've been able to beat him and by now, we would've had the award money!"

"Don't fucking kid me!" Naruto shouted once more and tightened his grip on my shirt collar. "If we had all gone according to plan, everything would've been fine!"

Pushing him away from me, I clenched my fists tightly and yelled, "Alright! I get it! Just shut the hell up now and leave me alone!" Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I cast eyes down to the ground and accidentally caught sight of Karin kneeled over Sakura, healing her with Kiba sitting by in case he was needed to do something. Something foreign to me overcame me and I found myself walking over to them.

"Is she ok?" The question caught Karin off guard, and quite frankly, it caught me off guard as well. Since when I had been the person to ask such questions?

Not removing her hands even once, she nodded. "Yeah, the bullet didn't go too far, thanks to this." She nodded towards a fine, metal chain that had a crushed piece of metal hanging from it. "If she didn't have this on, I wouldn't have been able to heal her completely. Anyway, I'll still have to look at it back home." I cringed at the word "home." Home. Such a stupid word.

"What!?" Naruto came running over and snatched the necklace up, almost knocking me down as he did so. "I bought her this! Aw, come on! It's all broken!"

I scoffed and turned away from him. Right now, even seeing his face made me want to kill him and for some reason, the fact that the necklace was something that Naruto had bought her annoyed me greatly. "I guess I'll be going back first."

_Stupid Sakura… Why did you do that?_

_Now you're going to make me remember everything…_

* * *

I was a lightning element user.

I was nine when I first discovered my power.

One day, while playing with my friends, I showed them what I could do. They had thought it was pretty cool and when they asked for me to do it again, I agreed.

I was the most popular at school the next day, everyone knew what I could do. There wasn't a single soul in the whole school who didn't know who I was.

Which included the teachers.

The students passed the news on to the teachers, who passed it on to their coworkers, who went home and told it to their wives and husbands and children, who then told the entire neighborhood. By the fifth day after first revealing my element, the news of me being an SPN had spread like wildfire throughout the entire town.

I hadn't known that I wasn't supposed to have shown anyone. I thought I was pretty awesome myself. I'd shown my mother as well and she didn't see my powers the way most people saw them. In fact, she enjoyed it when I played around and made sparks fly out of my hands.

Unfortunately, people didn't see eye to eye with her.

I usually walked home with my mom from school. She hadn't really liked cars and liked the breeze when it blew outside.

Well, one day, while we were walking home, a mob confronted us, demanding that I be handed over. At that time, I didn't really know what they had wanted with me. I thought that they wanted to see my power, like everyone else I'd shown it to. So I stepped forward and gave a little demonstration. When I was done, I expected them to have the same expression as they had back at the school. Instead, they glared down at me with hatred burning in their eyes.

"Kill him."

The man in front came lunging towards me, a metal pole at the ready. I stared with wide eyes as I saw it came down towards me, leaving me with no defenses whatsoever. I didn't know what to do.

That was when she stepped in, between the bar and myself, taking whatever I would've gotten. I watched as my beautiful mother took all the hatred that the people bore towards me. I hid in the corner, my hands gripping my hair tightly and my knees drawn up to my chest. "Mommy, mommy!" I was crying and calling out for her the whole time, being a pathetic coward altogether.

"Sasuke…?"

The men were gone, leaving my mother bruised and battered, bleeding all over and left to die while I was perfectly fine. "Mommy?" I called but there wasn't an answer. "Mommy? Mommy!"

She died, protecting me. Me, the cowardly son that couldn't do anything while his own mother was being beaten to death.

When I could finally drag myself back home and face my father, he didn't say anything at first when he found out. But after about five minutes of spacing out, I walked up to him and shook his arm. "Daddy?"

"Get out!"

Picking me up by the back of my shirt, he tossed me out the front door and locked it on me. "Daddy?" I never understood what was going on. All that I wanted was the comfort that I could've only gotten from my father. So I ran back up to the door and tried to get in, desperately needing to be in my father's strong arms and be reassured.

But he never did open the door to me.

I didn't have anywhere to go so I sat myself in front of our house, waiting for him to come out and tell me to come back in. Days passed and whenever he came out to go to work, he never looked at me or acknowledged that I was there. "Daddy!" I'd call and run up to him, but he ignored me and went on his way.

Then one day, he came out wearing all black; something that my father didn't really do. Curious as to what was going on, I followed him, making sure that I wasn't seen by him.

It was my mother's funeral. I only knew because I heard her name being mention during the speeches that they gave. I didn't know why I was so surprised to see a funeral for my mother. Maybe because somewhere inside, I refused to believe that my beloved mother was dead.

After everyone had left, I saw my father standing alone in front of the grave. I knew that I shouldn't have gone up there to talk to him, but my mind reasoned no while my body did whatever it liked.

"Daddy, is mommy gone?" I asked and I saw him grow rigid.

"Get away!" He yelled, knocking me back and glowering down at me. "You killed her, Sasuke! The woman I loved most died because of you and your freakish powers! Get out of my sight, and never come back!"

I didn't even need to question what he had meant. It was clear, even to me at that age, that my father wanted nothing to do with me. But what he said next was what hurt most, even today.

"You're no longer my son."

* * *

Sighing, I sat down on the edge of my bed and put my face in my hands. These memories… I didn't want to think about them.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to lead my mind to somewhere else. But the image of my mother standing in front of me and protecting me kept popping up in my mind. A few minutes passed by, and my mother was replaced with Sakura, from when she had done the same as my mother.

"Dammit!" I yelled and threw a punch at the wall, feeling the vibrations crawl up my arm. "Why did you do that, idiot Sakura!?"

Something hot and wet ran down my face and I quickly wiped it away, despite the fact that no one was there to see me cry.

I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me again.

That was why I needed to isolate myself from everyone, no matter what.

And I didn't want anyone else to leave because of me again.

_Please, please stay._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Although this chapter was fairly short, I just wanted to focus Sasuke.**

**I'll try to make my next chapters a bit longer.**

**But for now, please leave reviews for me!**

**And again, if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave a review or message me.**

**Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update!**

**You see, there's these demonic things called exams...**

**And many high school students fall in the battle against them.**

**But here I am with the fourth chapter of this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura**

"Ow!" I complained and reflexively slapped Karin's hands away.

She slapped my arm back and pushed my them away. "Keep still! No matter how lucky you were with surviving that shot, you're still injured. Just let me wrap the bandages around your chest and you'll be done!"

Pouting, I sighed and nodded. "Fine, just hurry up." Taking my shirt off, I turned around for her to loop the strip of white fabric around. Wincing as she did so, I put my shirt back on and stood up. "Thanks."

She grinned and nodded back, "Of course you are. Who else would have done that for you?" She started laughing and I couldn't help up smile and sigh at her remark.

"Yeah, you really are the best." I called as I closed the door behind me and inside her room, I could hear Karin guffaw loudly, murmuring to herself about how great of a person she was. I smiled. Typical Karin.

"Sakura!" I saw a flash of yellow as I was assaulted by a tight hug, a familiar scent filling my nose. "Are you ok?"

Knowing who it was, I pulled away from my best friend and nodded. "Yup! I'm ok, thanks to Karin."

Behind me, I heard someone hit the door. "Of course!" The muffled reply came and Naruto burst out laughing.

"Thanks, Karin!" He called and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Kiba and Akamaru are waiting down in the lobby. We have to find a new job, since the one this morning didn't really work out." He nodded towards Sasuke's room with a brow raised, as if he was trying to prove a point. "Anyway," He turned back towards Karin's door. "Do you wanna come with, Karin?"

"Nah." She replied and it sounded like she was yawning. "I'm gonna sleep some. Healing Sakura was high maintenance. Blame her for taking all my energy."

I felt the blood rush to my face in embarrassment. "I was not!"

Naruto laughed even more and took my hand again. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"What's going on?" A crowd was gathered around the request board, much more than there usually was.

Kiba shrugged, his arms crossed over his chest and a haughty look on his face. "I don't know. Akamaru and I were looking for a job when they all suddenly came and shoved us out of the way." He stuck out his lower lip and frowned. "These people…!"

Naruto shrugged and walked forward. "Well, we have to get a job so we have no choice…" His pace quickened until he was at a full run. "But to barge through!" Lowering his head like a bull, he charged into the crowd head-first and disappeared with the yelps and cries of others.

I sighed while Kiba laughed loudly. "This is the fool you were friends with for five years? Man, how did you ever put up with him?"

I shook my head, exasperated. "Frankly, I don't know either."

"Well," Kiba and Akamaru started walking towards the crowd. "He's cleared out a path for us, so let's take it before they fill it up again."

I nodded and caught up with him to find him with Naruto, staring up at the board. "What's wrong?" I asked, surprised by the looks on their faces. "What's so-" My eyes widened. "Eh? What's up with that ridiculous amount of money!?"

The job flyer was larger than all the others and covering up about three or four of them, clearly showing off its importance to everyone there. The amount of reward money had been printed in big, bolded letter on the top with the name of the job underneath. "Serial Robbery and Homicide Cases" was what the title read. Taking up nearly the whole piece of paper was a mug shot of a man and although I had never seen him before, he didn't seem to be like the type of person to murder random individuals. He actually looked like a normal person with a normal life.

"Who's going to take it?"

"It seems pretty risky…"

"What if we get killed ourselves?"

"But it's such a large sum of money…"

Murmurs could be heard from the crowd, hesitant about taking the job, but also scared of losing the $100,000 that could be earned.

"Should we take it?" Naruto asked, reaching for the paper and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"It's too dangerous! Risky too, with the current level of teamwork that we have. Let's pick a different one." I looked at Kiba and he nodded in agreement.

"Naruto, I think we should leave this one for the others."

I turned to look for something else along the lines of difficulty of our last job. "We could do-"

"Dog-guy is right, you really should leave that big one to people like us." A boy who looked to be at least two years older than me (but definitely two heads taller; I hated being short) made his way through the crowd and stood right beside us. "Or are you pip-squeaks too afraid to do anything?" He grinned down at me and put a head on top of my head. "Hey, you're cute, aren't you?" He held out a hand for me to shake. "The name's Takanashi Kenji."

"I'm Haruno Sakura." I reached out to take his hand when Naruto's shot out in between us, grabbing the $100,000 job flyer as well.

"We're not pipsqueaks, and we're not afraid!" Naruto yelled, scowling up at Kenji. He then proceeded to walk over to the front desk, slamming the piece of paper on the table. "Ossan!"

The man sitting behind it let out a small cry and shrunk back into his chair, shaking. "Wh-what is it?"

"We're taking this job!"

* * *

**Kenji**

"Do you realize what you've just done?"

I sighed and slumped back into the couch. "Yeah. So what?"

"So what!? You literally threw those kids into a death trap!"

I sat up and stared down at my hands dangling between my knees. "Death trap, huh."

Akiko huffed and put her hands on her hips. "They're going to die, Kenji. No matter how strong you think that they are." She paused for a moment and then she added quietly, "Even we couldn't stop him."

"No, it's not that I think they're strong enough." I replied, then thought for a moment and scoffed. "Yeah, that dog-kid definitely didn't look strong enough. But there was something about that Sakura girl and Naruto kid that told me they'd be able to do it."

Akiko sighed, fed up with all my inspirational talking. "That was because you talked him into it. You called him a pipsqueak and too afraid to do anything. Who wouldn't get mad at that?"

I let out a light laugh, despite the thoughts that were running through my head. "Yeah, you're right, but," I stood up and headed for my bedroom. "We're not going to get anywhere if we sit around and do nothing."

"Yeah, but-"

"Somebody's going to have to stop our brother, right?"

I looked back at my sister as she stared down at the floor. "You can't just make others do your work, Kenji." She muttered. "He's our brother. We have the responsibility of stopping him. We can't send any more people in to do our job. No more excuses of, 'I thought they had it in them.' This is the last time, Kenji. After this, if – I mean, when those kids fail, we're going after him."

I opened the door to my room and nodded. "Alright. This is the last."

* * *

**Sakura**

"NA. RU. TO!"

I felt Kiba's hand on top of my head as he pushed me down with him just in time as I felt Naruto being thrown over directly over us and slammed into the wall.

"Who told you to take that job?" Karin screamed and picked him back up, only to throw him down to the floor. "You-" Stomp. "Little-" Stomp. "Idiot!" Crack.

"Ah! My back!" Naruto yelled, clutching behind him. "Karin you broke my back!"

She smiled a demonic smile and glared down at him. "Don't worry, that wasn't your spine!"

"But-"

"Are you saying you're doubting my medical skills too?" She screeched again and proceeded to beat him even more.

I shivered as I watched from where we were under the coffee table. "She's so scary…"

Kiba gulped and sweat-dropped. "And she said that she couldn't fight… Hell, she could beat an entire army alone!"

Akamaru whimpered and snuggled closer to us.

"Ah, you guys are so loud." I heard Sasuke's voice from down the hall as he came out from his room. "Can't a guy take a nap in peace? Jesus…" He froze as he saw us underneath the table and Karin with her foot on top of Naruto.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Karin cracked her knuckles and smiled creepily at Sasuke as well. "You didn't go down with them to pick out a job?"

He shook his head. "No, why would I?"

"Why?" She yelled and lifted up Sasuke above her head. "Because you could've stopped him!" She threw him down right beside Naruto and commenced with beating the both of them up.

"Poor Sasuke…"

"Yeah, he didn't even do anything wrong."

Akamaru whimpered.

* * *

"So I guess we have no choice." Karin sighed as she looked down at the job flyer. A stamp of approval was marked on the top right-hand corner, indicating that the job was now ours to complete.

I ignored her for a moment and looked over to Kiba, where he was healing Naruto and Sasuke. Both where sitting with their arms crossed and faced away from each other.

"Well, Karin was right." Kiba said and stepped back. "You're spine wasn't broken at all. Just something like cracking your knuckles. You'll be alright." He turned towards Sasuke. "You will be too."

Sasuke frowned a pointed a finger at Karin. "I would be perfectly fine now if that crazy woman hadn't involved me in what he did wrong!" He nodded towards Naruto and added, "Plus, I didn't do anything! Why was she so mad in the first place?"

Karin stood and faced him. "This!" She shoved the flyer in his face and it took a moment for him to grab ahold of it and read it. "That idiot decided that it'd be just great to go after a criminal that's killed more than 50 known people, escaped from prison twice, and is on the list of one of the most wanted criminals in the country! _This_ is why I was so fucking pissed! He's gonna get us killed!"

"We won't get ourselves killed." Naruto looked up at Karin, a certain degree of determination in his voice. "That is, if we all work together."

Everyone fell silent and heads turned to look at Sasuke, who looked around in confusion. "What, me?"

Kiba nodded and pointed at him. "It was 'cause of you that we failed our last mission. So we didn't have a choice but to choose a new one. I guess getting involved a mission as risky as this one is partially your fault as well." He took in a deep breath and let it out. "So if we want to succeed this mission, we'll need teamwork. Everyone's teamwork so that we don't have another thing like that." He gestured towards me. "Or worse."

Smirking, Sasuke scratched the back of his head and scoffed. "No shit, idiot. I can see the risks here as well and I'm not looking forward to an early end to my life. I'll go along with your teamwork crap for this job, and that'll be it."

I smiled. So our dysfunctional team really could get itself together.

We could do this.

* * *

A city up in flames, gusts of wind coming from every direction and flashes of lightning surrounding a certain someone.

My katana had been flung somewhere in the debris, knocked out of my hands while going up against the criminal.

All that I had left was…

Reaching behind to my lower back, I grabbed the hilt of my dagger and stood at the ready, waves of flames enveloping the blade.

Our enemy laughed, a cynical laugh, and took a look at us. "Is this the best that the government could do? Send a bunch of kids and their pet dog after me? This has got to be a joke!" He held up his weapon, a sword slightly shorter than our katana, and smiled. "But what you don't know is," His blade erupted in flames. "I'm just like you."

We stared with wide eyes, now fully understanding how he had been evading the government and managing to kill so many people. He smiled again at our expressions. "Those are good looks on your faces you have there." He said and started walking towards us. "Those are looks of fear!" His pace had quickened a bit and with every second that passed, the tension inside of me grew bigger.

"Which one should I go for first, hm?" He asked, looking at the three of us. Kiba and Karin were hanging back, treating to any injured civilian there was that they could find. "Should I go for…?" His head turned towards me. "You?"

My grip on my hilt tightened as I saw his eyes look into mine. "You'll be first-" His eyes grew wide as he saw what it was that I had been holding.

"Where did you get that dagger, girl?"

* * *

**Thanks again for reading!**

**If you have suggestions for the story, then leave it in a review or a message for me :D**

**But also, please leave reviews for this chapter.**

**Thanks, guys~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone~**

**Thanks for waiting!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Sakura**

"Remember, we're not in this alone. There's gonna be military personnel helping us out. Don't feel like we're doing this all by ourselves." The train whistle could be heard, a high, piercing noise in the silence of our trip.

I nodded in agreement with Karin. "So apparently, he's in this vicinity." I pointed to the location on the map, not too far away from a small town. "The government's got that area surrounded so they're positive that he's in there somewhere."

"But if the fight gets carried over here," Naruto pointed to the town near the area we were to find the criminal in. "Kiba and Karin, you guys will have to help with the evacuation. If we need help with the fighting, we'll call you over, Kiba."

Kiba grinned as he petted Akamaru. "Alright! Just call me whenever and Akamaru and I will come running over."

I smiled back and turned back to the map. "So, Naruto, Sasuke, and I will take him head on, hopefully with back up from the military. But there's no telling what's going to happen so don't be reckless."

Everyone looked at Sasuke again and his face turned red. "I'm not going to do anything! Besides, I told you guys, didn't I? That I'd cooperate during this job."

Naruto scoffed and held out his hand towards him. "I'm counting on you, Sasuke."

Looking down at the hand before him, Sasuke's face turned red before briefly shaking it. "Yeah… Whatever." He muttered, looking away from us.

"Alright, we've got this!" Karin said and smiled. "If we all make it back alive, I might even forgive Naruto."

"Eh?" Naruto cried, getting as far as he could away from her. "I thought we settled this!"

Karin smiled, although we all knew that a demon was lurking beneath the pretty face. "We'll see! But seriously, we can do this, guys."

* * *

We couldn't do this.

Just as we had feared, the criminal had fled, only to lead us into the town nearby. We hadn't meant to burn everything; actually, most of it was my fault but my flames combined with Naruto's wind was a huge mistake.

The military was no longer there. They'd all been killed off by him. None of them survived long enough for Kiba and Karin to help. That really got to me; there had been at least thirty soldiers on this mission and all of them had been defeated single-handedly by one person.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto yelled his name as our enemy lashed out with his blade, missing Sasuke by a mere few inches. Even with the three of us fighting at once, we were just enough to fight at same level as him. No one could get the upper hand.

It was bad enough that I got my katana knocked away; now all that I had to fight with was… I looked down at my open hands. My fists and… I reached back and grabbed the dagger hilt that had killed my brother. I got ready, prepared for another round of strikes back and forth.

But why hadn't we been prepared?

He was a wielder. He was an SPN, just like us. We'd never even considered that possibility; but how could we have not? It was all so obvious! How else could he have killed over 50 people without getting detained indefinitely once? We should have listened Kenji and left the job! But now, because of us, this maniac was about to get away with the murder of government personnel and soon-to-be murder of us.

"Should I go for…?" His head turned slowly and irregularly towards me, as if he were in a horror movie. "You?" His eyes swiveled around, making sure to memorize its prey. He didn't have the face of a serial killer; he actually reminded me a lot someone but I couldn't pinpoint exactly who. His body was well built, he would have been popular with the girls if he hadn't been the criminal he was. His red hair almost looked like the color of blood; or was it just the fire? I didn't know.

I felt breathing grow quick as I began to panic. He was going for individual targets now? Even if I would fight back with Naruto and Sasuke helping out, who knew how long it would be until I was killed? I couldn't believe it. I was going to die, here, without having proved myself to be a human being just like anyone else, not some monster that people feared. I was going to die, here, at the age of eighteen, just five years younger than the age that my brother had been when he had died. I was going to die.

Looking down at the dagger in my hands, I was suddenly reminded of my brother's death. No. I wasn't going to go like him, without putting up a fight. I wasn't going to give up here. If I was going to die, I was going to die fighting.

So I stood at the ready, waiting for him to attack me first when I noticed that his facial expression had changed. Instead of sick and twisted delight, it was sort of shock and confusion mixed into one and plastered on his face.

"Where did you get that dagger, girl?"

And at that moment, I was confused as well. "What do you mean?"

The corner of his lips curled up in a snarl and he broke into a full out run towards me. "I'm asking where you got that dagger!" He raised his katana, swirling in flames and swung down towards me. "Did you do it?"

Blocking the strike, I took a staggering step back from his heavy attack. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The owner of that dagger!" He screamed, his eyes wide. "I'm asking if you killed him!"

"I-" Strike after strike, all I could do was to prevent myself from getting cut. "I don't know what you're talking about! The man who owned dagger killed my brother, he just left it there! I don't know what happened to him!"

But he didn't seem to be listening. "I was the one who was supposed to kill him! I was going to kill him!" His eyes were glazed over and spaced out and I took the opportunity to put some distance between me and him. "He was the only one I couldn't kill…" He began to mutter to himself. "Instead he nearly killed me!" He raised the bottom of his shirt and I saw the trace of a jagged scar across his lower abdomen. "Gave me this! And when I opened my eyes, he wasn't there." Sparks flew at his feet as they shuffled forward again. "There shouldn't be a single person in the world that I can't kill, and yet…" Sudden flames shot up his body and engulfed him in an orange glow, the fire being the size of and intensity one that I could never and would never release. "How did he die at the hands of someone like you!?" He suddenly lunged forward again, so fast that I was caught off-guard.

_So this is where I die…_

"Not on my watch!" I felt a gust of wind as Naruto intervened, my hair whipping around my face and neck.

"Naruto, don't!" I heard Sasuke's voice behind me. "You'll just-"

The criminal's low voice could be heard, his laugh escalating up and up until it was equal to that of a coyotes. "Silly boy. Don't you know that wind just feeds to flames?"

I couldn't believe it.

He'd just quoted something from the Last Airbender.

* * *

**Kenji**

"Kenji! Get ready! We're leaving!" I heard Akiko pounding on my door and sighed. "Hurry up!"

Getting up, I ran my fingers through my hair a bit, trying to shake the sleep out of my head. "Where are we going? Did we get a job?"

Changing clothes and getting my katana, I stepped out only to find my sister getting ready. "Oh, you're ready! Come on, let's get going."

I looked around in confusion. "But where are the others?"

"They're not coming."

…

"What!?"

She nodded, checking her blade. "We're going after our brother. We can't leave those kids to deal with him."

I walked up to her and looked her in the eye. "Are you serious? You said that we would go after him after they failed. Are they done already? Is another request up?"

She shook her head. "No. I can't let those kids die. They have a whole life in front of them! If anyone else should die, it should be us. We shouldn't have sent those kids after him. He's our own brother for God's sake!"

"Aki-" I was cut off as she glared up at me. Sighing, I put my hands up in surrender. "Ok, alright. We're going."

Those kids were lucky.

* * *

**Naruto**

What was up with this guy? Why was he screaming stuff about some guy he couldn't kill, and how was Sakura involved with all this?

But my only thought had been of saving her. I forgot that it was because of my wind and Sakura's flames combined that had caught this town on fire. I attacked for a moment, then remembered that he could also use flames.

Alright, I _had_ been too quick in making my decisions. But seriously? Why the hell did he just quote the Last Airbender? Lame.

"Move it!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke take Sakura's hand as he pushed me and pulled her out of the way of the upcoming attack. "Don't just stand around!" He yelled, finding cover behind some debris. "And from now on in this fight, don't use your element." I didn't respond right away and this time, it was him grabbing my shirt collar. "Are you listening? Don't use your element! It could end up killing us! No, he's after Sakura right now. You could end up helping him kill her!"

I nodded, and he let go of me. "Alright, I get it." I peeked over the slab of concrete we were hiding behind and hurriedly got back down. "The bastard's coming!"

Hastily we got out of the way as our enemy rained fire down where we had been just moments before. "Yes, run, run!" He screamed, his voice cracking and wavering up and down. "It'll just be a matter of time before I hunt you down!"

"Dammit!" I yelled, shielding myself from falling debris. "How are we going to beat him!?"

"We're not!" Sakura yelled and stopped in her tracks, turning around to face our pursuer. "We'll just have to go down fighting."

Sasuke and I turned around, ending our escape just a few moments too late and finding ourselves just a few feet behind our comrade. "Sakura!" We yelled at the same time and started running again, only this time, towards her and our enemy. "Don't! You'll-"

I willed myself to run faster, to get to her on time but my legs wouldn't listen. The enemy was coming down at her, his lips drawn back to show his bared teeth and with a wild look in his eyes. She seemed completely defenseless, standing there with a mere dagger to fend herself with. But I couldn't just leave her alone, I still had to tell her…

"Nii-san!" I heard the voice of a female that I couldn't recognize as someone I knew, just some unfortunate civilian who must have found her brother's body in the wreckage. "Nii-san, stop this!" Or was it?

A wave of water came out from nowhere and doused the one who had been hunting us, steam rising everywhere. An SPN? But no one in our team had the element of water…

"What just happened?" Sasuke asked, staring with wide eyes. "Who was that?" I opened my mouth to say something when he suddenly broke out into a run. "Sakura!"

"Wait!" I ran after him blindly, not being able to see a thing in the thick cloud of steam. "Sas-"

"Get down!" Feeling a pair of strong arms push me down, I shut my eyes closed as my face was smashed into the dirt below and gravel was ground into my eyes and mouth. That voice… It sounded familiar. "Akiko!" I felt the owner of that voice release his weight off of me as he went running. Akiko?

"Dammit…" Getting up, I saw that Sasuke had also been knocked down and helped him up. "Who was that?"

The steam had cleared, showing us a clear picture of what was unfolding in front of us. A woman that I'd never seen before was fighting hand to hand with our enemy. None of them seemed to be gaining the upper hand and seemed to be of the same level of strength of each other (which made me slightly pissed; all three of us were fighting him and we were barely strong enough). That's when I saw him intervene. The guy who had told me to get down…

"Takanashi Kenji!" I cried and watched with wide eyes as he assaulted the enemy from behind, his hand pulled back with his fingers straightened and enveloped in lightning. Then I realized it. The resemblance between him and our enemy.

"_Nii-san!"_

This killer was Kenji's older brother.

"Don't!" I yelled and began to run with all I had towards him. "He's your brother! Do you want to kill your own brother!?"'

There was a flash of slight hesitation that flitted across his face as soon as I had yelled this. Taking the opportunity, I grabbed our enemy around the waist and tackled him down. "Saskura! The handcuffs!" Struggling to keep a hold on him, I turned my head to look at Sakura. "Sakura!"

Snapping out of her moment of spacing out, she quickly got into action. "Right!" Digging through her bag, she brought the pair of handcuffs that were made of a material that could seal our power if we had them slapped onto us. Kneeing down beside me, she managed to get the handcuffs on as soon as I had let go, rendering him harmless.

"We did it!" I yelled and threw my hands up in the air, falling onto my back and laughing. "We actually did, guys!"

My moment of victory was cut short as Kenji bent down over me and grabbed me by my collar. "Idiot! Why'd you jump in there for!? You could've been killed!"

Feeling frustrated for having my euphoric victory interrupted, I threw his hands off and stood up to glare at him straight in the eye. "Well, I wasn't! And just in case you missed it, I managed to stop your brother! So be thankful! Right, Sakura!?" I looked over at her for support but instead saw her walking over to the criminal. "Sakura…?"

* * *

**Sakura**

I never thought that I would do this.

I didn't want to do this.

But I felt like I had the obligation to.

Taking my dagger back out, I walked over to our captured criminal and slammed the blade down on the ground, missing his face by a mere centimeters. "You said you knew who the owner of this dagger was. Who is it?"

He looked at the weapon, then back at me. "You killed him, didn't you?" His eyes widened and the crazed look came back to him again. "He was the only one I couldn't kill! How dare he die at the hands of a brat like you!"

Feeling slightly frustrated, I grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him up. "That man killed my brother! I was too young to have killed him, let alone the fact that I never met him! Now tell me! Who is he!?"

He smiled one last time and opened his mouth to speak. "His name…"

* * *

"We made it!" Naruto threw his hands up and fell back on the couch. "We're not dead!"

Huffing, Karin walked over to him and punched him in the head.

"Ow!" He complained and rubbed his head. "What was that for!?"

She smiled proudly to herself and put her hands on her hips. "Forgiving you. If we had died, I would've killed you!" She declared with a loud voice and disappeared into her room.

"We'd already be dead...?" Naruto muttered to himself and laid back down on the couch. "I wonder how the others are doing..."

Kiba paused from petting Akamaru momentarily and looked up. "That's right. The two people that saved you guys; who were they?"

Sasuke shrugged and Kiba looked to me. "Takanashi Kenji and his sister. It turned out that they were that criminal's siblings. Who would've known?" I explained and sighed. "I hope they're ok. They were dragged away by the authorities as well."

"What do you mean you hope they're ok!?" Sasuke yelled and stood up, his fists clenched tight. "That bastard purposely made sure that Naruto would grab that flyer so that we would have to deal with his brother, not him! And you heard them; they've been sending people after people after him with no change in the results. But they kept sending more anyway, right? We were just one of their errand boys."

Of course, we had been grateful for the help that Kenji and Akiko had lent us during the fight. We never understood at first, but there hadn't been time to question anything. When everything was done, Akiko had been the one to confess the whole thing. Originally, Kenji had been against telling us but gave in to the strong will of his sister.

Every single one of us had been surprised. Even Naruto, who had figured out that they were related during the fight. I could never have imagined that they had sent others to do the work that they were supposed to have done. And because of such actions, they were taken away with their older brother.

"We could've died!" Sasuke finished his rant and sat back down. There was a long silence that followed and we all sat there awkwardly.

"I'm going to rest for a while." I broke the silence and stood to leave. Turning my back on the group, I was about to disappear down the hallway when Naruto stopped me.

"Oh yeah, Sakura." Turning back around, I saw Naruto sit up and look up at me. "What was all that about the knife?"

My eyes widened and I felt myself freeze where I was. Naruto had known that my brother had been killed, but not the specifics. I didn't want to tell them. What would they think if the girl that they were on the same with was just someone driven by revenge for her brother?

"My knife... or dagger, whatever you want to call it." Shit shit shit why the hell was I saying this!? "It belonged to the person who killed my brother before me. The guy we were fighting, he knew who that person was. I..." Crap, I really needed to stop. "I'm going to find who that person is and I'm going to kill him to avenge my brother. That's all."

Then without saying a word, I hurried into my room, locking the door behind me. Sitting down on my bed, I put my head in my hands and let out a shaky breath. There went my chances of ever keeping a friend.

* * *

_"His name..."_

"Fujita Kazuhiro."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**As usual, please leave reviews for me**

**And if you have suggestions, feel free to leave the idea in a review or to message me**

**Any of the two is fine**

**Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six right here!**

**Idk if it's any good though...**

**But anyhow,**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura**

"It's ok."

I widened my eye and stared up at him. "What did you say?"

Sasuke frowned a bit, his face getting a little red. "I said that it's ok. You wanting to get revenge."

Honestly, I was surprised. I thought that the others would avoid me after what I had told them it turned out that I was wrong. While I was sitting alone in my room, Sasuke had come knocking. When I didn't answer, he entered anyway and said the two words that gave me the most relief. I didn't know why I didn't notice, but the next thing I knew, Sasuke was awkwardly brushing my cheeks with his fingers to wipe my tears away.

Flinching slightly, I turned away from him and wiped my face. "I thought you guys were going to avoid me after that."

He pouted a little and the redness in his face was still there. "W-well, I was like that too. Except with my mom."

I hadn't known this. No, I hadn't really known Sasuke at all. Now that I thought about it, I didn't know much about Kiba or Karin either. I thought that just because we were on the same team, that I wouldn't need to know anything and that we would be fine anyway…

Sniffing, I took in a deep breath and sighed. "Well, I-"

"I can't take this anymore! Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing!?" Taken by surprise, I let out a scream as Naruto barged into my room and shoved Sasuke aside. "Sakura, it's alright! I understand that you're mad about your brother being killed and wanting revenge is normal! You're human, just like the rest of us and we all have our faults. So don't cry, ok? Don't cry!"

"What the hell!?" Sasuke recovered from being tossed aside and held a clenched fist towards Naruto. "You're the one who told me to take care of this so why did you come in!?"

"Man, you guys can't even do anything right." Kiba poked his head in my doorway and walked in with Akamaru trailing in behind him. He laughed hopelessly at the two of them and faced me. "I'm just going to say what they've been saying too. Don't worry about it. And don't even think about us ignoring you. We only have each other so we can't be staying away from each other. Got that?"

And at that very moment, the tension and the anxiety that had been built up inside of me went away. I was so relieved, so relieved that they still accepted me despite what I wanted to do. This was the happiness that my brother had wanted me to have, and I never wanted to let it go. I wanted to stay by them forever.

"I love you guys… so much. I-"

"Naruto, Sasuke."

Looking up, I saw Karin standing in my doorway as well.

"Ah, Karin!" Kiba said and smiled. "Are you up now? I thought that you were going to nap-"

He was cut short as she swiftly moved past him and landed a blow on Naruto and Sasuke's heads.

"Ow!" Sasuke complained and glared at her. "What was that for!?"

She shot back a look at the both of them that even I could feel an evil aura drifting towards me "You guys are too loud. I can't sleep."

With that, she turned her back on us and left the room.

After that, we spent our lives like normal. We took jobs, got income, and lived like any other team was living. Fortunately, we didn't run into another incident like we did with Takanashi Kenji's older brother. And I hoped, for the years to come, that nothing would change and the happy memories would keep coming.

…

No.

That was never going to happen.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was on the very, very short side :P**

**But I uploaded two chapters today and chapter seven is about 6 pages (at least on Microsoft Word it is)**

**I hope you liked it**

**And please review!**

**Thanks~**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised, chapter 7!**

**For those of you who have been putting up with my last few crappy chapters, thanks!**

**As always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura**

"_Karin!"_

We stared with utter shock as Karin fell before us, a smile etched upon her face. We had never expected this, that Karin would be the one to die, that she would be the first to leave us. For some reason, she seemed to be the sturdiest one out of the five of us, seemed to be the one least likely to die. But there she was, lying on the ground with her last smile carved upon her face. I had enough of this, I couldn't take it any longer.

Why had we been dragged into this conflict anyway? It had already been four years; the battles should've ceased. The conflicts that spilt the blood of so many people should've stopped, and yet, why were we still fighting? We weren't soldiers; just people with enough skill in combat to hunt down a thief. We weren't supposed to have been fighting in a war. Just fighting in our jobs. We weren't supposed to have been fighting soldiers. Just fighting criminals. We weren't supposed to have done any of this!

All that shit about finding my own happiness, it was gone. All gone. Karin was dead, others that I had trained at the same base with were too. These were the people I had grown up with, the people that became my temporary family before my team. Right now, we could've had a reunion, the trainees that graduated four years ago. They weren't supposed to be… dead.

We should've told her to get away, that we couldn't save all the injured but she insisted anyway. She stayed longer than us, and it wasn't even that long. It had been just a second but that one second could was critical, especially in war. When we decided to take that one second to save ourselves, Karin had taken it to try to save others.

What kind of sick coward was I?

"Karin!" Somebody was screaming. I wanted to tell to shut up, that I had enough thoughts and train wrecks running through my head already. "Karin!" There it was again. Shut up, shut the fuck up! My older sister was dead, and I didn't have time to deal with those left wailing. "Karin!"

"Sakura!" I felt the force of someone shake me by my shoulders and immediately knew that it was Naruto. "We have to go, there's too many enemies here! Sakura, we have to go!"

That's when the screaming stopped, I had noticed. Good.

Feeling Naruto tug on my arm, I was dragged away, stumbling over my own two feet as I continued to stare at Karin's body, not being able to process anything whatsoever. My throat was raw and itchy, and dirt clung onto my body everywhere. I tried to speak, but my voice seemed to be busted. Weird. I hadn't even talked that much today.

Then I realized.

I had been the one screaming.

* * *

We'd been at war for four years now.

It was dumb, it was stupid. We shouldn't have been fighting; that was what soldiers were supposed to do. But who could've ever thought that a perfect life was real?

We didn't even know how the whole conflict had started. It just… happened. And just as quickly as the war seemed to have started, we SPN's were involved as well.

When we joined, the conflict was already well into its second year. Soldiers were a constant demand on the front lines so someone decided, why not use the freak kids as well and it was done so. We, our teams as well as others, figured that the reason why we hadn't been given extra training was because there were so many of us. If a whole squad of us died, we could easily be replaced by even more people. That was what we were. Tools and game pieces in a sadistic board game played by people who didn't know the first thing about being on the front lines.

Trudging slowly back to our camp, I left to our team's tent without saying a word. Lying down on my cot, I heard the rest of us walk in silently as the grief of losing a loved one hung over each of us. I knew that my teammates needed some quiet so when the tears came, I tried to make as little noise as possible and buried my face into my pillow. It was hard to breathe and my shoulders jerked up every time I tried to do so and making no noise was near to impossible. I wanted to scream, to yell until I couldn't anymore but that would only frustrate my teammates. I didn't want to be a bother to them.

During all this, I felt a weight on the side of my cot as someone sat down next to me. Somewhere, deep inside, I knew that I fervently wished for that someone to be Karin, to cheer me up like all times when I was sad. But the touch that I felt on my shoulder and the voice that came from within crushed all hopes inside of me.

"It's ok." Naruto's voice repeated the words that had been said to me four years ago. "It's ok to cry." He gently helped me up and wrapped his arms around me while I buried my face into his shoulder, wanting to cry myself dry and down a few bottles. But alcohol wasn't something that we could have in the military and only the senior officers had access to it. Fuck life.

"It'll be ok."

And at the sound of his voice, I was reminded yet again that it wasn't my older sister who offered comfort to me.

Again, fuck life.

* * *

The mess hall wasn't any better.

Our usually rowdy team sat and ate in silence. The others around us did as they always did, but now gave us looks of pity or confusion, if they didn't know what had happened. Either way, it wouldn't bring Karin back.

"Come on, cheer up!" The leader of our squad in the military came up to us and clapped Kiba on the back. "You guys did well today. Made big progress towards our victory in this war. Make sure to do that tomorrow, ok?"

Kiba didn't respond, but he continued anyway. "By the way, have you seen Karin? She and you are needed with the wounded. Where is she?"

Kiba let out a shaky breath and finally said, "Uzumaki Karin, 25 years old, fell during today's battle while protecting the injured. We could not retrieve her body."

Our leader scoffed a little and smiled at us. He didn't even seemed fazed at the news of one of his subordinate's death. "Seriously, guys? Is this the first time that you've lost a soldier?"

I lost it then. Because this was nothing to laugh about. The loss of anyone's life was no joking matter. But he had just treated like Karin was nothing but an extra, just throwing her out to the dogs to get rid of her. But before I could do anything, Naruto acted first.

Slamming his hands down onto the table and abruptly standing up, he knocked his chair backwards in the process. Turning towards our commanding officer, Naruto grabbed his shirt in two hands and glared him in the eye.

"_We are not soldiers."_

Everyone fell silent then. Anyone who did such a thing like of what Naruto had just done would be severely punished. I guessed that was the only thing preventing us from protesting against the officers and refusing to fight. I was just surprised the Naruto even had the nerve to touch him, let alone show hostility to him. This was it. Naruto was screwed.

"What are you doing?" All traces of friendliness were gone from our leader's voice. "Are you threatening your commanding officer?"

Naruto didn't let go but answered in the same low and dangerous voice he had used before. "No, but I'm just warning you. Don't assume we like killing as much as you do."

"I'll give you a chance. Get down on your knees and beg."

"No."

This was beyond stupid. I knew that Naruto could be a little thick, but not this much! Fearing that Naruto might get himself killed, I stood up and grabbed his arm. "What are you doing? Get down, get down right now! Do you want to be killed?"

He ignored me and shook me off. "No."

Sighing, the leader rolled his eyes and yelled, "Everyone! Out! Unless you don't value your lives, get out!"

Slowly, people started to get up and file out of the hall, looking towards Naruto as they passed. They tried to mouth to Naruto to do what I had been telling him to do but he paid no attention. Seeing that convincing Naruto otherwise was futile, Kiba turned to leave but Sasuke took my hand before getting out. "Come on, we have to go."

Shaking my head, I put my hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook him urgently. "Hurry up! Get down and apologize! You'll get hurt!"

But before I could say anything more, I felt my legs leave the ground and my head fall backwards as Sasuke lifted me up. "We're getting out of here, _now_."

Kicking and trying to get free all the way, I finally stopped when Sasuke finally put me down outside. "What the hell are you doing?"

He grabbed my shoulders and tried to make me stand still. "Sakura-"

"You just left Naruto in there all alone-"

"We were told to get out."

"But now he's gonna get hurt-"

"_Sakura!"_

He yelled my name and I froze. I hadn't heard him yell like that since Kiba had annoyed him at our first dinner together. And even if he did get mad, it was mostly at Naruto, since they never stopped fighting; even at home. But I had never heard him yell like that to me.

"I-I don't want you to get hurt." He said quietly and ducked his head down so that I couldn't see what his face looked like. "Karin's already gone and you getting hurt would be the last thing I wanted… Just listen to me this one time, ok?"

I stared at him, wanting to see the look on his face but being unable to, stared instead at the black strands of hair that covered him from view. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… that I like you."

* * *

**Naruto**

"Ow, that hurts!" I flinched as Sakura applied ointment to the cut on my left cheek.

"Shut up!" She said and gripped my arm tight to prevent me from leaning away. "You brought this upon yourself. Why did you have to act like a hero and get yourself in trouble?"

Kiba sighed and stood up from where he had been to examine my head. "Thankfully the damage wasn't too bad. It'll get better in a few days. But don't overdo yourself, ok?"

Akamaru gave a worried whimper and licked my hand as I laughed. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Kiba."

Kiba nodded and walked out, leaving me with Sakura and Sasuke. "You know…"

Sakura didn't look up from where she was bandaging my hand. "Hm?"

"Maybe you should go back home."

She stopped what she was doing for a second and looked up at me. "What do you mean? You know that we can't leave without permission. We'll be seen as deserters and killed."

I looked into her confused, jade eyes and inwardly sighed. This girl still didn't get it, did she? "I just don't want you to leave us early like Karin did." I muttered, making sure that only Sakura could hear me. "If you died, I don't know what I'd do."

Her eyes widened, and a look of fear passed over them. "I-"

Scared that she might say something that I didn't like, I quickly leaned towards her and pressed my lips to hers. I hadn't even planned on stealing her first kiss like this. Hell, this was my first time kissing anyone too! I had no idea what I was doing, but I knew that I had to do it.

Almost immediately a small sound escaped her as she was caught off guard and tried to get away by reflex. As if I had known that this would happen, I grabbed her arms and held her there, trying to get as much of my feelings across as I could with this kiss.

Which did not last very long.

Before I knew it, I was tackled to the floor with Sasuke clenching my shirt in his hands. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

I should've known. "What _do_ you think I'm doing, idiot?"

He grit his teeth, his eyes wide with anger and frustration. "You-"

"Sasuke!" I heard Sakura's concerned voice and saw a flash of her cherry blossom hair as she struggled to get him off of me. "He's hurt! You'll just add to his injuries!"

Taking in a deep breath, he let it out and got off of me. "You step outside for a moment." He told her. When she began to look concerned and glancing between me and him, he nodded reassuringly. "I won't do anything, I promise." Looking skeptical but otherwise ok, she gave the both of us one last sweeping look before walking out of the tent.

Turning back towards me, he waited until I picked myself up from the floor. "So I'm guessing this is because of Sakura?" I asked and he only cleared his throat and looked away.

"Well, let me just ask you one thing: how long?"

I shrugged my shoulders and thought for a little bit. "I don't know, ever since I met her? What about you?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I have no idea." There was a bit of silence between us and then he said, "But none of that matters to me. I'm not letting her go."

I smiled a little to myself and took a deep breath. "Well, then, I guess we're the same. I'm not going to give her to you either."

"And just when I thought that you and I could get along…" He laughed lightly. "I guess that won't happen."

I nodded. "Yeah…" Could we ever get along? If Sakura chose one of us, or someone totally different, we couldn't do anything about it. Forcing someone to love someone when they don't was something that I didn't want to do and was pretty sure that Sasuke wouldn't want to do it either. So if Sakura chose one of us, wouldn't the second person respect her choice and let it be? Who knew? Sasuke and I were both very hotheaded; neither one of us liked giving something up. "It'll depend on who she chooses, right?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. "Y-yeah, I guess." He replied and quickly turned around so that I couldn't see his expression. What was it? Guilt? Regret? Jealousy? Whatever it was, Uchiha Sasuke did not want me to know.

I stood up, ready to get back to what we were supposed to be doing when Sasuke spoke up again. "But just remember this, Naruto…" He turned back towards me and I could see the determination in his eyes this time. "I don't care if she chooses you. Hurt her, or make her cry one time and _I'll fucking kill you_."

And with that, he turned his back towards me once more and left.

* * *

**PLOT TWIST!**

**Yeah sorry if you didn't like that...**

**I didn't want to kill Karin either but that was just part of the story line I made.**

**Anddddddddd**

**Poll time!**

**I'll make a poll for who should end up with Sakura!**

**NaruSaku or SasuSaku?**

**The poll will be in my bio so please vote (or else I won't have anything to write about D:)**

**Thanks, and please leave reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hullo~**

**I've come with another chapter, all about Karin's back story.**

**Trigger warning: sexual abuse**

* * *

**Karin**

I had always… hated my family.

When I was five, my little sister was brought into the world. I had been an only child up until then, so I was excited to finally have a sibling that I could spend my time with.

That time did not last so long.

Two years had passed since my sister was born and she could fully pronounce "Nee-chan" when addressing me. She was a cute little thing, having pretty auburn hair that ran down her small back. When she began to walk, she would follow me everywhere, chanting, "Nee-chan! Nee-chan!"

I loved my sister dearly.

But I could never tell if my father did.

He would always stumble home drunk, the smell of liquor reeking and filling our small house within minutes. My mother never did anything to oppose him; she was too afraid. She always kept away in her own room, separate from my father's, since we didn't know what would happen when he was drunk. Which, now that I thought about it, was all the time.

My sister and I would always lock ourselves in our room when he did come home. Some nights, he stayed out drinking and was just left behind by his friends, deemed as too drunk to drag back home. Those were the nights when my sister and I could actually spend some time together, running around and playing around with our toys. On other nights we would lock ourselves in our room and try to make as little noise as possible, afraid that our father would get provoked and try to get inside.

We got by. Some nights were bad, others weren't so much. As my sister grew, she learned to know when to be silent and when it was ok to scream and run wild. We went to school, made friends, hung out. When our father wasn't around, it felt like a normal life that any other normal person would have.

But how could I forget, that I had such a father?

I was sixteen when it all happened.

My sister was five years younger than me, so she was eleven when her – no, our lives were destroyed.

We had been out with friends longer than we normally were but we didn't think much on it. Our mother was ok with it and our father usually didn't come home until it was past ten at night. So we walked through our front door, laughing our heads off (at what, I still couldn't remember), and saw our father sitting on the couch in our living room, wasted. At that moment, I didn't know what to do. He seemed like he was passed out, so I motioned for my sister to follow me silently to our room.

"Where do you think you bastards are going?"

I was literally frozen with fear. I had never planned ahead for a situation like this. I had always thought that my father would go drinking early and return when the night just began. Right now, the time was only six, four hours before the normal time that would return by.

"You!" I was scared. My sister was scared. We weren't used to hearing him talk to us. "You! There!" And it wasn't all that surprising that he didn't know our names.

Afraid that he would get mad if we didn't respond, I took in a deep breath and turned around. "Me?"

He sighed, acting as if we were both idiots that couldn't understand anything. "Where's your mom?"

I looked at my sister, who was giving me the same desperate look that I was giving her. Our mother rarely left the house unless it was really needed. If she wasn't here, then we didn't wouldn't know where she would be.

"Out…?" I timidly answered and he scoffed, throwing his head back drunkenly.

"Dammit…" He muttered and groaned as he got up, walking towards us but nearly falling over five times as he did so. "You!" He yelled again but this time, pointed a shaky finger towards my sister. "You're coming with me."

Reaching out and grabbing her wrist, he ignored her squeak of protest and dragged her into his room, slamming the door and locking it behind him. I remembered I started to scream and pound on the door to let my sister out, but he never listened to me. All I could do was sit by and listen to her screams echoing throughout the whole house. I didn't want to think of what he was doing to her in there. I remembered tears streaming down my face and knowing that despite that there was nothing I could do, I kept pounding my fists against the wooden door, hoping that my father would get annoyed and start beating me so that my sister could get away.

But no such thing happened.

Then finally, when it seemed like ages had passed but only a measly hour had, the door opened and my father stumbled out, heading towards the front door while muttering something about "getting another damn drink." When it was safe to assume that he was gone, I rushed into his room and found my sister, stark naked, with bruises and blood running down the side of her face.

I didn't want to imagine what had happened in the last hour but I knew that I had to help my sister. Taking off my sweater, I quickly draped it around her shoulders and helped her to our room. I quickly got her dressed back into her clothes and threw the ones she had been wearing earlier in the laundry basket. I cleaned the blood off of her face and tried my best to dress the wound with the little medical supplies we had in our house. Throughout all of this, she didn't say a word, but stared ahead of her as if she was in a trance. Several times I asked if she was ok but never got a response.

I soon learned that whatever we were laughing at before was going to be our last reasonable conversation we had together.

When my mother learned what had happened, she broke down in tears and hugged my sister close to her, stroking her hair and wailing about "my poor baby," when I realized, that my mother had done nothing to try to protect us from our father.

I hated them all.

My sister was never the same afterwards. She would never give another coherent response. She would look up at me and smile, but I knew that she wasn't thinking right when doing so. Her dialect was reduced down to her two-year old self's; "Nee-chan, nee-chan" all over again. I had to walk to school alone, and back home the same way. Our friends would ask me where she was and I'd tell them that she wasn't feeling well. Every day, it'd be the same excuse over and over again. Eventually, it was known to the whole school that my sister was never feeling well.

And soon enough, I hated returning home as well. My father would act as if he had never raped my sister, and my mother would act like everything was ok and that what my father had done never happened. My sister would sit in our room, playing around with whatever she got her hands on. I still loved her, and I talked to her the moment I got home from school, hoping that that would bring her back to our lives before the incident; it never worked.

Again, I was caught off guard as I came home to see my mother fighting against my father. I honestly was surprised. Never in my life would I have thought that my mother would do something so bold. He was trying to get into me and my sister's room, only to have my mother stand between him and the door. I didn't quite get what was going on, but knew that it couldn't be good.

My father bad been tired of my sister acting like a "fucking retard that didn't do anything" and wanted to snap her out of it. As I heard him say those words, I got angry. It wasn't like the time when a kid had stolen my back pack and had hung it on the flagpole as a "joke." It wasn't like the time when someone a grade above me had started picking on my sister just to irritate me. I was beyond reason.

Throwing my bag to the floor, I tried to assist my mother in protecting my sister, only to have myself be beaten along with her. Out of all the things that I regretted the most, it was not being able to protect even myself when my sister was in danger. I was a pathetic little bitch.

History seemed to repeat itself. Except this time, I knew that he wasn't doing what he had done before. I could hear him scream at her, telling her to get up and walk, and then beating her when she couldn't. She kept screaming, "Nee-chan, nee-chan!" And just like the last time, was I was stuck pounding on the door, shouting at my father to let me in.

When he was done, I ran to my sister as fast as I could.

But my father had been so harsh with beating her, that I ran in to find her motionless body lying on the carpet of our room.

* * *

Five years later, I bumped into a girl that resembled my sister greatly, and incidentally, had the same name as her.

I never thought of Sakura as a stranger. When I first talked to her, I had said "like the little sister I never had." No. She was like the sister that I had lost and had come back in the form of another person. Even though I seemed like a cold-hearted person, I was ready to be willing to do anything to protect her, even if it cost my own life. I wasn't going to lose my little sister again.

What I hated the most was when she was upset, or crying. I had guessed the only reason for that was because I was afraid that Sakura would go into the mindset of a two year-old, just like my sister had. So that was why I wanted to be by her side at any time, ready to comfort her if she needed it.

I was beyond terrified when she jumped in front of Sasuke and took the bullet herself. Part of me had wanted to yell at her for being so stupid while another part had wanted me to hug her close and never let go. I had decided that she was my dear little sister, and I wasn't going to let her die on me.

* * *

"_Karin!"_

Turning to see Sakura's face one last time, I smiled as I saw tears run down her face, leaving tracks in the dirt on her cheeks. I knew that I should've been frowning, ready to find out what the matter was but frankly, I also knew that I wasn't immortal. I knew that I was dying. I was just glad that she hadn't died before me, the fool.

I heard her voice scream my name again as I hit the ground, not being able to do anything as I stared at up at the blue expanse of the sky. There it was again. Her voice, screaming my name as if that would bring me back to them. Grinning this time, I almost laughed at the situation. Pathetic... I couldn't even raise a finger to stop those tears and the painful wails.

As the screaming stopped, my heart felt relieved, knowing that they must've gotten somewhere safe. Silently, I entrusted the duty of protecting Sakura to the boys, although I'd already found out how Sasuke and Naruto felt about her. They had the capability to protect her, I knew it.

As my line of vision began to become blurry, I saw a silhouette of a person bending over me. "This one's still alive." He said, disappeared for a moment until he came back with two more people. "What should we do?"

"Kill her, that's what we do. This is a goddamn war, Fujita. We kill the enemy."

The man who had originally found me laughed, as if the whole four years of fighting had been enjoyable ones. "Yeah, you're right." I heard a click as he cocked a gun and held the barrel up to my head, the metal cold against my skin. "Say your prayers."

_Sakura… Your sister loves you._

* * *

**Sorry if that was really bad :(**

**I don't think I wrote enough, but I might go back and add some more.**

**The next chapter will be about Kiba and his story.**

**And meanwhile, the poll for NaruSaku or SasuSaku is on my bio so please stop by and vote!**

**As always, please leave reviews as well :D**


End file.
